stella_bellum_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Bellum RP Wiki
File:Xalcla.png|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=Check out the characters that make up the Stella Bellum Roleplay Community File:ImpProp.jpg|Player Association Recruitment|link=Player Association|linktext=Many groups are active and looking for new members. See what you can find! File:MainGalaxy.png|Places|link=Places|linktext=The Star Wars Universe is huge, have you seen all the locations available to you? Welcome= The Stella Bellum RP Wiki is to help grow and enhance the Roleplay on the NGE Star Wars Galaxies Emulator Stella Bellum by allowing players to record their histories and stories. The admin team here and on Discord hopes that everyone will use this resource to help grow and enhance their roleplay. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wikia News= Thank you! I personally would like to extend my thanks to the contributors of the Moon Guard RP Wiki, of which I am an admin and have been one for the past few years. I am really thanking them because of the work they put in to creating a good layout and workable space for storytellers to tell the stories they have created. I also should add that I did take some ideas from there, and I have ported some stuff over like info boxes. Happy Editing! ~Ryan404000 (1/6/17) __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wiki Policy and Disclaimers= :Given the nature of this wiki's content and the breadth of the Stella Bellum RP Community, the Wiki Administrators have elected to establish the following Policies and Disclaimers in regards to wiki content creation, editing, attribution, and usage. Expectations for user conduct will also be listed here. All users and administrators will be held to these policies. :Users or Administrators who are found to be in violation of any of these policies herein may be reviewed for being blocked from making edits or comments on the wiki for a duration of time. Repeat offenders may receive permanent bans from wiki contribution. :Wiki Administrators will also be held to the Administrator Code of Conduct. Those who do not uphold the policies in this document will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. User Conduct and Harassment :Users and Administrators of the Stella Bellum RP Wiki are expected to be cordial to one another and refrain from using excessively vulgar or inappropriate language in their discussions. Users are also expected to refrain from making attacks on groups of individuals based on their race, gender, religion, ethnicity, nationality, sexuality, or disability. :All instances of harassment or malicious attacks on said groups, documented in the form of screenshots or other tangible evidence, will be handled by the Wiki administrators on a case-by-case basis. In all cases, evidence of the harassment will be reviewed for context and severity. Victims of direct harassment will have an opportunity to provide more evidence when a case is presented, but anyone found guilty of falsifying evidence will be banned for a period of time no less than one year. :Users accused of harassment will be confronted with the evidence before the administrators make a decision. If the administrators collectively agree that the user is guilty of harassment or malicious attack far past the point of just "joking around," he or she will be banned from making edits on the wiki for no less than three months. Repeat offenders may receive permanent bans from wiki contribution. Vandalism and Libel :Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory by making false or harassing accusations shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Stella Bellum RP community and will be promptly dealt with. Users who are found to maliciously vandalize others' articles will receive a minimum of a one month ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may receive permanent bans from wiki contribution. Content Removal :Users may remove their own created content from this wiki or request for it to be removed from the wiki by the Wiki Administrators. Users may not remove content from other users' articles without express permission by the respective author. Users who are found to delete others' content without justification may be banned from editing on the wiki on the grounds of vandalism. Modifying Articles :Pages that are not dedicated to player-created stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. Player created fan fiction Document or Character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked from editing by an administrator. :Please wait an hour after an article's creation when making a spelling or categorical edit to a page that is not your own. Editing minutes after an article being created can result in the original author losing work if they were still in the middle of editing their page. While this rule is minor, users who repeatedly abuse it will be suspended for a day. Attributing Content :If your article contains writing or images that you did not create yourself, you must add an attribution section to your article that credits the original source, either by name or (preferably) an external link. There's an example at the bottom of this page. For further guidance on what is expected, visit the Crediting Content article. Article Naming :All articles should follow the established Article Naming Policies. Articles that do not follow the naming policies will be renamed by the Wiki Administrators. Discrepancies in Fan Fiction :Any content that is canon lore may be edited by anyone on the wiki. Users may contribute fan-fiction additions to canon characters, events, organizations, etc., so long as they follow the following: TO BE ADDED. Content use in Role-Play :While there is a great deal of information presented on the wiki about the characters and organizations role-played by the players of Stella Bellum server, it is highly discouraged for a player to open the wiki and say that their character knows "everything" about a subject unless they are written to be a historian devoted to studying those particular parts of history. While it is completely fine for a character to have a grasp of common world history, he or she wouldn't necessarily know all of the private details and dealings of another character or organization. Using details about another player's character or in-game lore in role-play that your character would not know themselves is considered "meta gaming". :Players that attempt to use this resource as a means of "gotcha" exceptionalism through "meta-gaming" will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. :Role-players on the Stella Bellum RP server are not required to acknowledge content on this wiki in their own role-play and stories. Players who attempt to "force" others into role-play without their consent while using content on this wiki as their justification will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. Content Use Elsewhere :Please read the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License and follow its articles if you intend to use content on this wiki elsewhere. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Category:Browse